Yumrose is Endgame
by GalaxyTron
Summary: Yumna loves rose. rose can't stop posting about gintoki's arms. this makes yumna ANGRIE :( and she start to disassociate
DISCLAIMER: i dont not own rose or yumna

Title: Yumrose is Endgame

"This isn't right… That was just…" Yumna sits alone, hiding away from the rest of the world, just her, her laptop, the walls around her in the closet she is hiding (bc it's like 3am and she doesnt want to wake uer mom up and get the shahata), and her cat. The skype call had ended 10 min ago, but she just sat there, paralysed, trying to process the events that just happened, which took her longer than the normal person bc she's kind of retarded.

BEGIN FLASHBACK 6 hours ago…

"Ya'll, rose just vagued anna and I!" nada exclaims over the rabbit call. "ME IRL!"

END FLASHBACK

And then came the skype call. She never wanted to join in the first place. OK But anna continued to pursue her because she was homophobic and wanted to make as much drama as possible. Why was yumna even friends with the witch of anitwitter anyway? Why had she left her imaginary friends? Why did she leave the ereri shippers? Speaking of that, she wanted to read this one she saw on her tumblr dashboard. But anyway. She hated all them. She just wanted to post about how hijikata canonly loved gintoki, but now she couldnt even do that. She had to be roped into all of the drama. And homophobia.

And now she had to pretend to hate rose. but that's not the reality. she's atually had a BIG dyke crush on Rose. She alwys felt really excited when she laid eyes on her voluminous mole. SOmetimes, she found herself just starting at it, her eyes studying each delicate hair. They werejust…so….beautiful. and tender. Like meat. it would be a shame if she went vegetarian. she was a meatard for rose's mole.

Anxiously, she waits as the retard gc assembles on skype, ready for the roast. Ever second, more sweat collected on her very nicely sculpted brows. Don't pick up….she thought. SHe didnt want to see her crush treated like what the retard gc had planned. It would break her heart and then she would die. She knew all too well how retards were treated, being one herself. It was terrible. SHe had to endure it since December, until she was cured. Maybe if she just tried to fall asleep…she wouldnt have to experience this torture the witch of anitwitter and co was putting her through. She laid her head on her cat (which she didn't like bc yumna was fat and it was hard for her to breath now), each minute worsening her anxiety and diabetes.

She heard a click. She knew that sound pretty well but now that well bc she had only been on skype 2 times prior. Rose had done it. She picked up. She done it. Boooy she done did it!

"When gintoki raw me…" ROse opened with, and that made yuman want to open her legs as well. Honestly, shewas confused for a second. SHe thought she actually died and went to heaven and heard an angel sing, but it was just Rose talking about gintokis arse. It was like a lullaby. It tasted like a luulaby. It felt like a lullaby. I smelled like a lullaby. SO it put her to sleep.

IN YUMNA'S DREAM

At first, all she saw was rose's face. She blinked and it was closer. She blinked again an it was even closer. Yumna couldn't help the doki doki in her kokoro. She wanted it. She couldn't even deny it. She let herself lay there, not moving a muscle. She let Rose's face creep towards her as Anna masterbated to dio in the bakcgorund. They were centimeters aparts at this point, and just when she thought their lips would Smash together, something even more amazing happened.

Those hairs. Thise precious mole hairs. She felt them against her brows. Every other hair on her body perked up, along with her nipples because she was very turned on. Rose moved her mole ever so slightly, it gently brushed Yumna's brow hair, distrubing the natural order. How did such a innocent touch make her soooo many things she had never felt before. A blush rose to her cheeks and burned warmly as Rose contiuned to stroke her with her mole, back and forth. YUmna's eyebrows had beocme an erogenous zones. She held back the temptation at first, but it was too much to hold in at this point and Yumna's let out a deep moan.

"Oh they/themmy ;) you like that?" Rose teased.

It took all of Yumna's strenght just to bob her head up and down to confirm her satisfaction. She was too busy tying to control herself from letting out an even louder, deeper moan. But man, did Rose test her. She didn't slow down; rather, she picked up the pace and begin not only rubbing up and down, but back and forth. The new sensation made Yumna loose all self control, and let her throat moan as it pleased.

Yumna felt a cold, sweat liquid form in her brow hairs. She lift her head to find the source, It was rose's mole. it had begun to sweat. The liquid burst from her hairs and rolled down her face, until it settled in her eye. The tear was salty, so now she was blind. If noor were here, she would think this is sad. Because now Yumna can no longer spend her days and nights mesmorized by the hairs sticking out of that gorgeous mole.

'r-Rose…please…." Yumna couldn't even form coherent sentences, not that she really could in the first place because she was retarded, but all she could manage now was a couple words follwed by a series of more moans.

Rose, picking up the concern in they/themmys voice, slowed down a bit a leaned down to her new lover. "Is something wrong…?"

"N-No…jus nghghghghghghggnHhghgghgg keep ggggoin….g"

"Okie dokie Gin-chan."

"Zaamn, what the fuck did you just call me." SHe pushed forcefully against Rose's face, seperating brow and mole.

"what?" rose didn't understand what was wrong bc she was even more retarded than Yumna.

"ok literally what did you just say to me? Don't deny it. I have receipts."

Rose opened her mouth and spoke, but Ymumna couldn't hear over the sound of anna masterbating to dio. The absence of her words gave her time to think about what she was saying. It was harsh, yes, but she couldn't help it. She was jealous. She cherished her mole more than anyone in the entire world. She wished she could just take it and pet it like her cat, but she knew that would wasn't possible. Rose was in love with someone else.

"tbqh fam….I can't do this anymore lmfao.." but Yumna was not laughing her ass off, despite her words. She was just furious. SHe got up from the ground, and stomped away, not even caring that Rose's mole was chasing after her. Why did Gintoki have to be alive. That fatass should just die already from type 400 diabetes.

"Yumna please."

"llLL EAVE mEM ALONE uUWUWUWWUW SOPT SENIFN mw anon hate uwuwuwuwuwuw im ogogna have a panic atack i disasociatingg….."

Rose finally caught up to Yumna, who actually didn't go that far bc she was fat so it was hard for her to move very fast. Rose grabbed her by the shoulder, and turned so her brows were staring back at her, and gave her a nice big bitchslap across the face.

END YUMNA'S DREAM

Yumna jerks awake and is greeted by the time. It's early. Her eyes wanderly drousily over the computer screen and realizes the call had ended. After making this discovery, her hand wandered up to her cheeck, expect to feel it swollen from the slap, but it just felt like skin.

It was a dream.

END OF CHAPTER 1 :D Pls comment and follow! More to come soon. xD


End file.
